


Romancing

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Promises, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Just a small Ambrollins Moment shared between the two after the superstars Shakeup, Light hearted fluff, M/M, Reunion, Seth loves him nevertheless, Silly Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean and Seth are back together on RAW and Dean hasn't changed a bit. He reminds Seth the best way to romance him up and even though Seth is still surprised he fell for this fool, he isn't gonna back down from the challenge. Its a win win for him ;)





	Romancing

Dean grins from ear to ear as he stands in front of the man who still makes his heart beat like crazy. 

"You are kidding me" Seth says with an expression that is a mixture of surprise and joy. A wide grin breaks on his face as he realizes that it indeed is true. Dean is here and he is here to stay. 

"Nope" Dean says in a typical Dean fashion and before Seth can form another thought or a word, Dean jumps into his arms and smothers him with kisses. Sloppy as fuck but it is just the way Seth likes his kisses from Dean.

Seth moans into Dean's mouth as he places his hands under Dean's thighs and pushes him against the wall nearby, taking control of the pace and attacking Dean with his own set of wet kisses that goes from his mouth to his neck, to nibble onto his shoulder. Dean's legs goes around Seth's waist as Seth supports most of his weight against the wall.

"I missed annoying the shit out of you SO MUCH" Dean giggles out between Seth's naughty ministrations and Seth lets out a low chuckle. He looks up into Dean's eyes which are shinning bright and his heart fills with adoration for his blonde eyed love. He grips Dean's ass and places a kiss on his lips as he counters, "And I missed spanking your bratty ass for it SO MUCH"

Dean grins in delight and presses his lips one last time to Seth's before he jumps down from his body to stand on his own feet and hugs him properly.

"You said you were staying on Smackdown." Seth asks pointedly when Dean pulls back. He is happy as fuck that he was lied to but he is curious nevertheless.

"Well..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ah..I thought this would be better...You know? Getting an unexpected surprise? And since I lied and technically did a bad thing, you have a reason to punish me for it?" Dean says with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Now when have I ever needed a reason to punish you? You are ALWAYS a brat" Seth mocks Dean with his own wiggle of eyebrows and Dean pouts childishly. In Seth's eyes, adorably. 

"I AM NOT!" Dean protests in a whinny voice and Seth laughs before he grips Dean's lithe waist and pulls him against himself. Letting his forehead rest against Dean's.

"I missed you so much. Seriously...I am so glad you are back here." 

"You just missed my booty." Dean teases as he places a kiss on Seth's nose. Seth shakes his head at Dean, "If you ever complain I don't say enough...Here I am trying to be romantic and...."

Dean cuts him off as he holds Seth's hands and place them on the said booty, "Come on! When have I ever complained about romance? You are plenty romantic with my ass. And I gotta tell ya, as long as my ass's spoiled, you are doing great." Dean winks and Seth resist the urge to smack Dean for his silliness. Instead, he opts to give Dean's ass a firm slap for Dean's ridiculousness.

"Ouch...What was that for...Not that I am complaining..." Dean grins again and leans into Seth's body as he whispers in a seductive voice, "I was thinking about a wild night back at the hotel but if ya wanna get frisky right here, I wouldn't have a problem screaming my lungs off and letting everyone on RAW know how much I missed your dick fucking the day and lights outta me"

"Still a fucking brat."

"You love it."

Seth smiles and says, "If I didn't have a segment in few minutes, I would be wrecking you up. But since I gotta go out there, I suggest you be a good boy and wait for me here. When I get back I am gonna take you back to my room and fuck you into the next week. So hard and rough you wouldn't be able to walk the next day and that mouth of yours...Oh I am gonna shut you up real good. With your favorite treat. How about that?"

Suddenly Dean's pants were so tight he felt he couldn't breath.

"Oh fuck...Now THATS romantic...You promise?" Dean's gravelly wrecked voice goes straight to Seth's dick. He has to take a deep breath to calm himself down. This wait will be torturous for both of them for surely.

He leans forward and bites down lightly at Dean's soft spot near his neck. He hears Dean letting out a soft moan and he grins in satisfaction, "You can bet your slutty needy ass I will give you everything you want." Seth's voice is so dirty and seductive, and with a final flick to Dean's ear and firm touch to his ass, he leaves the room. A smug smirk plastered on his face as he thinks about all the ways to play with his boy anytime anywhere now that they were back together.


End file.
